


Tropes

by MiraMara, SlytherinsLamp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Marauders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tropes, room mates, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMara/pseuds/MiraMara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsLamp/pseuds/SlytherinsLamp
Summary: Ridiculous drabbles that follow classic tropes. Mostly Wolfstar. First drabble is based off of a scene from the big bang theory and the room mate agreement





	Tropes

Sirius heard the click of the door and strode out of the bedroom, stack of papers in hand.

“I'm glad you're home. It took me all night but I've finally finished redesigning the room-mate agreement. I just need you to sign it.”

Remus sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Thanks but it's not necessary any more. Dora broke up with me.”

Sirius stood in silent disbelief before throwing the papers in the air and letting them rain down like confetti.

“Do you even think about other people?” he demanded and then he grabbed Remus by the collar of his shirt and dragged him forwards into a passionate kiss.

James, who happened to be in the kitchen, gasped.

“They were room-mates!” he exclaimed, channelling the heart of everyone in the fandom. “Quick, Pete,” because Peter was there too, “We need to get rid of the second bed!”


End file.
